Amnesia
by Shievi
Summary: Andros loses his memory after an attack by the Psycho Red and Psycho Black Ranger. He just don't remembered Ashley. Al the others he remember. What will they do? And since when has Zhane a son? Warning, charpter 18 is a M rating charpter! Ashley/Andros Cassie/Zhan
1. Memory lost

"Mm," moaned Andros. He had a headache. He did not measure what was happening, let alone where he was. He tired to open his eyes. His vision was blurry. "Andros?" he heard.

That was his name, but who said that? Slowly he saw a head above his. A head with orange hair. Hazel brow dark eyes stared at him. "Andros?" was asked again.

He blinked a few times with his eyes. The girl smiled with relief for him. "Finally"? she said. "I thought you never would regain consciousness ." Andros looked at her funny. He pushed himself up, but immediately fell down again. His head throbbed painfully and he felt dizzy. He felt two hands on his shoulders, gently pushed him down.

"Who are you?" he asked. The girl gasped. "Ashley, you recognize me anymore?" she asked shocked. "No, where am I, what am I doing here?" Andros asked further. He did not consider her feelings. "We have been attacked, remember. By Psycho Red and Psycho Black? " she asked hopefully. "If I hadn't brought us here, we were both destroyed," she explained. "What happened?" Asked Andros more friendly.

"You were almost blown up. Your head hit a ton when you fell, "Ashley replied. She bit her lip. Hoping he would remember at least something. "I do not remember ' Andros came to the decision. He tried to sit up. Ashley tried to stop him, but it was no use. Andros scanned the surroundings.

It seemed like they were in a factory. Now he had to get out of here. "Ypu really don't recognize me, do you?" Ashley asked with a frightened voice. Andros shook his head without looking.

"Oh, no, what am I suposse to say to T.J.,Zhane, Cassie and Carlos," she panicked. "Did you just say, Cassie and T.J.?" Ashley nodded. "And Carlos and Zhane." Andros took her firmly on her upper arms. "Where are they, are they okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Wait, you know who they are, but you do not recognize me?" Ashley sounded pretty upset. "Does it matter, I need to know if they are oké" Only now Andros saw the pain he had give to her. Before another word could be persuaded, there was a loud bang.

The two let out ac cry for the hit the floor. "There you are." Two people came to them. Psycho Red and Psycho Black. Ashley crawled a little further back. She did not have enough energy to defend herself and Andros. Andros himself felt also quite weak.

"Leave them alone!" was called. "T.J." Ashley said happy. He blow the two Psycho Rangers away. Cassie helped Ashley to her feet and Zhane helped Andros. "Are you okay?" Cassie asked worried. Ashley shook her head. "Andros do not know who I am." Cassie support her good?. The blow from a second ago hurt her a lot.

TJ joined them. "Let's go," he concluded. The four nodded.

Back on the ship Ashley dropped her arm from Cassies shoulder. "Ashley?" She left the room without saying a word. She had to lie down. "Asley?" Someone grabbed her by her arm, just before she could walk into her room. Cassie had followed her.

"Everything okay?" she asked. She looked searchingly at Ashley. 'Yes' Ashley nodded. Cassie knew it was a lie. "Come, let's bring you to the medical bay." Ashley shook her head. "I'm fine." But she was not. Andros did not recognize her and that was so much pain. Tears stood in her eyes. Cassie took Ashley carefuly to the medical bay. TJ was there too. He helped Ashley on the bed. "Where's Andros?" asked Cassie whispered to him.

"Carlos brings him to his room," he answered. He did a quick scan over Ashley. "Nothing wrong, just some rest and you will be okay," he concluded. Ashley nodded. She stared at her fingers. "Come."Cassie led Ashley from the medical bay to her room.

"Will you be all right?" she asked. Ashley nodded again. "If you needed anything, you call, understand?" Cassie left the room. Ashley undressed and crawled into her bed. No idea how she could sleep. She lay awake for a long time. She decided to take a walk after a hour. She took her robe and walked out of her room. She walked from one wobbly walk to the other.

"Ashley" sounded Deca's voice. "Cassie is looking for you. She asks to stay where you are. " Ashley had no energy to contradict, she fell against the wall until she glide to the ground. It was not long before Cassie had found her. Cassie lowered herself. "You need to rest," she said. Ashley shrugged. "I can not sleep," she muttered. "Don't main, that you're not supposed to rest." Ashley did not look at her.

"Come on, I'll bring you back to your room." Ashley shook her head stubbornly. She hid her head in her arms. "Deca, can you ask TJ, Carlos, or Zhane to come here?" Cassie asked awkward. "Sure," said Deca. "Thanks."

Zhane and TJ were there immediately. "What's so emergency?" Zhane asked. "Ashley" Cassie explained. TJ and Zhane knelt for Ashley. "Ashley, what are you doing here?" asked TJ

"She can not sleep" replied Cassie in her place. "She doesn't want to go to her room to rest."

Zhane placed a hand on Ashley's arm. "Ashley?" he asked. "Would you just look up?" Ashley had not the strength. She just shook her head. "Come on." TJ tried to get Ashley up . But once Ashely was right, she jsut lost her balance and she fell down. TJ had caugt her. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the medical bay. Ashley had her head resting against his shoulder. TJ placed Ashley gently back on the bed. "Zhane, take a blanket, Cassie dim light." The two did immediately what T.J. said.

"Ashley, will you swallow this." TJ let the half asleep Ahsley sitting upright. With great difficulty and without protest Ashley swallowed the white pill. She drank a little water and then T.J. put her down again.

The three left the medical bay. "What have you given her?" Cassie asked. "Just something that give her definitely two hours of sleep." They walked into Carlos. "How's Andros?" Zhane asked. "Well, the only problem is he can not remember Ashley. We must find a solution. "

The four walked together to the bridge. " Asley will suffer more than Andros ' sighed Zhane. "Maybe we can show pictures and tell him things, maybe he than recongize Ashley again.?" Carlos suggested.

"Deca, what do you think?" Zhane asked. "I think Andros needs rest, he has only a temporary memory loss and he will be soon be the old Andros we al know."

"I hope you're right, Deca, I hope so."


	2. Try

Ashley awaked much later on the medical bay. The lights were off. Deca would probably alert the other when she was awake. She got out of bed. A feeling of weariness flew over her. Nobody shouldn't worried about her. Ashley looked towards the door. It was not easy in a dark room.

She walked or rather stumbled into the corridor and shielded her eyes from the sudden bright bumped in someone. The person had stopped her almost from falling over. She had trouble seeing who it was. She blinked a few times with her eyes. "Ashley, isn't it?"

That voice. Ashley groaned. This was the last person she wanted to see today. It was Andros. Ashley looked at his hands that were holding her. She struggled to let her arms around his neck and crying. She couldn't do that. She held strongly. "Why are you not in the medical bay, you need your rest?" he asked. "I.. I.."

"Ashley!" The others of the group were running towards her. Confused thoughts came up. Ashley felt dizzy. Cassie took Ashley down to the shoulders. "What are you doing here in the corridor. You belong in bed. " Ashley could not answer. Her voice did not cooperate. She did not know what to do or how.

Everything in her head was a mess of thoughts. She looked back to Andros. Cassie saw it. She stroked her back. "Come, I'll take you to your room," she said. Willingly she let herself be carried away. She looked back a moment, right in the eyes of Andros.

"Are you hungry?" Cassie asked. Ashley didn't replied . Cassie decided that it was a 'Yes'. Ashley had not eaten since that attack. She took Ashley to her room. " Cassie could not leave Ashley alone. Who knows she disappeared again.

She let bring the food by Carlos. Ashley didn't touch the plate. Her stomach seemed turned inside out. A wave of nausea swept over her this time.

"You need to eat Ash," Cassie said. Ashley didn't replied again.. She wasn't really hungry. She pushed the plate as far as possible from her. All She wanted was that Andros reminded her again. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought. Cassie rubbed her back.

"Come on, Ashley" she pleaded. Ashley leaned her head on Cassies shoulder and shook 'no'. Cassie couldn't do anything. Ashley let the tears flow freely. Cassie could only watch as the Yellow Ranger cried herself to sleep.

"How's Ashley?" T.J. asked Cassie if the door to Ashley's room mattered. "Bad, she's asleep now, but for how long? She told me she had a nigtmare through her tears. And before she felt assleep she told me that she was still in that nigtmare." she sighed.

She walked with T.J. to the deck. Andros was waiting there for them. When the two came in he said, "You must tell me everything about Ashley."

The two looked stunned. "Do not look like that, I must remind her again." Cassie blinked her eyes. "Uh, okay, but you should take it easy. We should not rush, "she said. Andros nodded.

"We will start with something simple," T.J. said. "I'll give you pictures and just look at. You do not have to remember immediately anything, oké?" T.J. handed the photos. Andros took them and left the deck. He had to see them in his own room.

On the first picture they stood all together. He and Ashley in the middle and the rest around it. He went to the next. He, T.J. and Ashley on the beach. He went back to the next.

There was just him and Carlos. He went back to the next and the next and the next. But he didn't remember anything. He sighed deeply and mad.

He would do anything to remember Ashley again. After Carlos had told him about his friendship with Ashley. That they were really close. There must be something.

He put frustrated the pictures beside him. He was still able to remember her in some way. "Do not be angry Andros' He heard Deca's voice said. "You can talk easily, you never forget anything," he muttered.

'That's true. Maybe I can help, "she suggested. "How," barked Andros. Immediately regretted his behavior. "Open your drawer of your bedside locker and take the top album and your diary," said Deca for a peaceful manner. Perhaps she had no feelings like humans, but she understood his reaction all too well.

Andros did what she said. His diary had a ribbed, brown-yellow cover third. He opened the lock. "Look at the date and find the page you've met them first."


	3. A first Memory

_July 18 _

_ I now have a team. Their names. T.J., Cassie, Carlos and Ashley. They have show me their skills and dignity. I'm going with them back to their planet, that what they call "Earth". They have been through a lot and they have told me a lot. _

_T.J. was with them past the Red Ranger, now he is the Blue Ranger. He is a true leader, if you ask was with them once the Green Ranger, now he is the Black Ranger. He's pretty quick stepped on his is the Pink Ranger. She is a very nice girl, but you must be careful what you say.  
><em>

_Dan, Ashley, Ashley is the Yellow Ranger. Normally my sister Karone would be the Yellow Ranger. But she is missing, so... Ashley is very cute, nice one. She tried from the beginning to help. I jsut did not get it. She has red orange hair. Yellow fits like a glove on her. She is brave and not afraid of danger. She is also very ptimistisch and she has golden eyes. _

_ I'm going, I'm going to show them the simulation space. _

_ Andros._

* * *

><p>Andros flipped on. He sought the meeting in his heads. He saw everything for himself, only Ashley is missing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>August 10 <em>

_ Yesterday I told you that Zhane after two years finally woken up. But today it went wrong. I saw him together with Ashley. He tried to help her with telekinesis. Something I would do. I was so jealous. And then there was an attack, Zhane had to stay on board from me. So stupid. We have been friends since forever. _

_After the fight he had made clear to me that he had not those interested in Ashley, than i time he spent with Ashley, she apparently asked questions about me.I don't know what, because when than Ashley came in and he left the room. I suddenly asked her, how they call it here "a date?" It was so amazing. Ashley laughed at almost everything I said. Her smile gave makes me happy. Her eyes sparkled in the moon. I do not know what I would do without her. _

_ I'm going, I'm going to let show Ashley's stars of KO-35. They are very different than the stars from the Earth. _

_ Andro_s.

* * *

><p>Andros remembered something about stars and Zhane. That he had been jealous and angry with him . He remembered the date with her. How nice it had been and how Zhane had plagued him with it afterwards. He put his diary on the bed beside him and took the photo album. He opened it. To his surprise, stuck on the first ten pages are all pictures of him and only Ashley. They were forthy pictured, if he counted right.<p>

"And?" Deca's voice asked. "A little, but not much," Andros replied as he looked at the pictures. "Somehow I know, but I can not get it in my brain," he said.

He looked up. "How's Ashley?" he asked.

"She's just woken up, will I tell her that you to ask for her?"

"No, I'm will do it myself." Andros put the book on his bed and walked down the hall. He came across Zhane. "Hey" he greeted. "And?"

"I try and I remember something about jealousy and anger against you and the date with her" Andros replied. "That's good. Because it was really funny, to see you jealous. Now i can tease you again with it."

Andros nodded. " Yeah, tease me and I will rip you head off. But first I have to do something else and later I'm going to read more in my diary.'

"Diary?" Zhane asked.

Yes, later." Andros let an amazing Zhane behind, before Zhane could tease hem about that.

He knocked on Ashley's door.

"Ashley are you there?" he asked. "Can I come?" He received no answer. He heard shuffling and someone came to the door. The door was opened.

Andros was not trying to scare. Ashley had red eyes and her hair was confused. She seemed to have cried hours. "Hey," greeted Andros. Ashley tried to give him a smile, but it failed. "I wanted to come tell you something," he broke the icy silence. Ashley drew her brows together.

"I assure you, that I will you remember again. I promise, really. " Ashley "s facial expression remained the same." I can already remember something, at least, " Andros continued. Ashley came closer." That I was jealous of Zhane, that he spent so much time with you and I our first date' he said.

He waited for a response. Ashley's expression changed quickly. Her face tightened together, when sbe broke into uncontrollable tears. Andros took her in his arms. Gently rocking her back and forth.

Andros was not sure what he felt, but it felt good to het her in his arms. He rubbed her back and then her arms, when he pulled her gently from him off. He wiped her tears away as he looked at her. "So," he said. "That's better."

Ashley stared at him. "I'll remember, but I do need your help."

Ashley nodded. Andros took her in his arms once again. Ashley hid her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But first you need to be better ," he whispered in her ear. He brought her to her bed. Very tender and gently he pushed her onto the bed. But Ashley did not let go. Andros had no other choice and lay down with her. He ran his hand through her hair as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. A little hope

Cassie went to look at Ashley, she stopped halfway across the room. A smile spread across her face. Andros was lying with his head against that of Ashley. His arms around her beaten. The two were sleeping peacefully.

She could see Ashley had still not eaten. She took a note pad and wrote something. She tore the paper from the note pad and placed it beside plate. Then she left the room.

Not much later, Andros woke up. He looked down and saw Ashley sleep. He felt her breath on his cheek. Something yellow  
>on the table caught his attention.. Carefully he placed Ashley beside him.<p>

She stirred a moment, but she didn't wake up. Andros took the paper.

_Ashley has not eaten as soon as she wakes up, will you make sure that she eat. Regards Cas xx._

Andros smiled. He put the paper away. "Deca" he whispered. "Is it still good?"

With very soft voice Deca replied "Yes, it's good, but it will lie heavy on her stomach, when she eat it. Let I bring something else?"

"Yeah, thanks Deca."

Carlos quickly came up with something else. Toast with jam. Andros took backplace on the bed. Ashley turned and laid herself against him. She was breathing heavily . Andros took her very gently into his arms. Her breathing went slower, as soon Ashley was sitting up straighter. She rubbed her eyes.

"Andros?" she asked. "Yes," he answered. She looked up. She still seemed very tired. She stood up. Her body felt sore and stiff. She yawned. Andros came from the bed and took the plate. Ashley followed him with her eyes.

She groaned when she saw what he had in his hands. "You must eat, Ash." He put the plate on her lap. Ashley looked difficult. "Please, for me." Andros looked pleadingly. He took the toast and moved with it. Ashley laughed.

"For you," she said. She took the toast out of his hands. Andros stared at her while she ate.

"What? she asked. "Nothing, I thought back to the our first date."

Ashley put the toast down. She swallowed. She had it difficult with that Andos was sitting with her in her bedroom .She knew him well, but he knew her not as good anymore. What did that one hurt.

Andros saw her worried look. He put his hand on her arm. "It's okay, I'll remember everything, I promise." Ashley could not bring smiles for him. She knew it was an empty promise. It's not because he remember the date, that he will remember all these things. Andros put her finger under her chin and gently pushed her head up.

He tried to read her eyes. He knew this was difficult for her. He regretted that he said something about the first date. "I'm sorry" he apologized. Ashley bit her lip.

"Don't be," she said softly. She hit her eyes down. "It's your fault." Ashley had suddenly no longer hungry.

"Psycho Ranger detected at the Park" sounded suddenly Deca's voice. The two looked at each other and then back. Ashley wanted to say something, but Andros was quicker "No way," he said. "You stay here." He left the room and let Ashley behind. "Deca, make sure she stays here," he commanded.

He and the other Rangers teleported to the park, though naturally transformed.

Ashley watched from the bridge, how the fight went. Not naturally lubricated. The Psycho Rangers are better in every respect, teamwork and thinking outside it.

Even if she would go down, it would not be long before she would be eliminated. Then again, someone must save her and that was the last thing the team needed.

Ashley felt sleep come over her. That all this could be because of a simple bang, she could'n actually believe that, but she let her head lean on her arms and close her eyes.

By the time the team was back, she lay fast asleep. They put their belongings away in their lockers. "Andros, we leave her to you," T.J. said grinning, when thay saw Ashley. Andros shook his head. "Deca, how long is she asleep?"

''One hour, twenty-two minutes, forty-four seconds and...'

"Thanks, Deca"Andros interrupted . He put his arm around Ashley's shoulders and he shoved his hand under her legs. Very carefully he lifted her up. Automatically Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, when she comfortably moored against him without noticing. The others were grinning until he was gone. Andros made a way to her room when she stirred. "Mm."

"Shh, go back to sleep," he murmured into her hair. "Andros?" she asked crackling. She was back asleep in a few seconds. He could not resist a smile

This made him remember the days of his first Christmas here.

She had eaten so many goodies, like turkey and pie, and with all that hot chocolate. Ashley had herself exploited in order to get everything ready on time. That she had fallen asleep on his lap. He had not had the nerve to wake her. He had carried her to her room where she had pulled alongside him in her sleep. Andros did not get away.

That the others found out, when they went to wake up Ashley next morning, to open the many packages. They had found her in his arms. Her head on his chest. His head against her head. Her arms around his neck. Both in deep sleep. Cassie and Carlos had the good idea to make a picture from them. That picture was on the Christmas cards in the second Christmas, that's when he and Ashley found out.

Andros paused and drew a fine smile. Another thing he remembered.


	5. Them Again

Ashley woke up. She felt a lot better. She walked out of her room after she had refreshed herself. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" Andros asked. Ashley shrugged volatile on. "Better," she said.

"Good, because do you still remember this?" Andros had hold the foam photograph. "That was when you had just done the dishes."

"Yes, the first time was not on purpose, but the second time. You came with a bucket of water behind me and everything went wet. "

"And I could clean up."

"You came with a bucket of water behind me, not I."

"But you started" Ashley defended herself.

"Yes, but that says nothing." The two walked to the bridge. They were just there or deca's voice said. "Psycho Rangers spotted in Angel Grove."

Ashley looked to Andros. "Do you feel well enough to go?" Andros asked.

"Be sure of that," said Ashley. The two transformed and went downstairs.

It was again Psycho Red and Psycho Black Ranger. "If we haven't there our Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger, welcome," greeted the Psycho Black Ranger false.

"What do you want now?" Andros asked.

"Not much, your destruction is the only thing we ask," said the Psycho Black Ranger.

"Well, that will be difficult, because that will not happen; as long I am here," said Ashley. She went to stand on front of Andros.

"Are we falling into repeat, girl?"

"Repeat?" Andros said to himself.

"Whatever you want, then you are our appetizer." The Psycho Rangers jumped. The Black Ranger punched Ashley in her stomach, took her by the neck and lower back and threw her off the road.

"Ashley!" Andros Psycho Red Ranger stopped him. He gave him a rag in the face. Andros was dazed for a moment. The Psycho Red Ranger took off again.

Andros came out of his dazed. He grabbed the Psycho Ranger at the wrist, nor before he could hit him. With his left foot, he kicked him on the ground.

"Ashley, watch out!" Andros was seized by the ankle and undermined.

Ashley rose. The Psycho Black Ranger took her by the throat. Ashley tried to remove his hands. She felt her feet lift off the ground. She gasped helplessly for breath.

"Let her go!" The Psycho Ranger was hit in his back and then he flew sideways. Ashley fell to the ground. She squeaked.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. Ashley nodded, breathing heavily.

"Yes, just catch my breath. Go to Andros, he needs help. Cassie helped her up. "TJ and Carlos are doing that." Ashley put her hand on her throat. "Where's Zhane?"

"I would not know he Aaaah!" The two were flying through a loud bang against the ground.

"We have forgotten him," Cassie moaned. She pushed on. "You spoil my starter, Pink Ranger, out of my way!" The Psycho Ranger stood for her. Only one three feet away from her.

"The only starter here, that's you," Cassie hissed.

"Let's see what you got" he challenged with his hands.

"Cassie, no," Ashley squealed. She tried to get up. "Leave it to me, Ash. No worries. "

"No, I do not want you losing your memory too!" Ashley cried. She stood finally up.

"Memory lost?" asked Psycho Black Ranger.

"Is nothing of your busness, Blackie. Take this as dessert. " Cassie pulled her blaster and shot.

"Miss, miss, miss and miss again," he mocked. Cassie got on her nerves.

"Stay still!" she cried. She fired again. "Another miss and bye bye." He took Cassie to her neck and abdomen. He threw her in a swing in the air.

"Cassie!" Ashley cried.

"Now, you."

Andros was not doing better. He got one hit after another.

"Andros, need help?" TJ and Carlos took the both arms off the Psycho Ranger.

"Now Andros!" Andros took his blaster and fired. One shot after another. Finally after 25 shots the Psycho Ranger sank to his knees.

"Now you're not so tough, hé' T.J. smiled

"Oh." TJ lost his grip on his arm. The Psycho Red Ranger pushed him roughly aside. He took Carlos to his arm and threw him over his shoulder.

"Your turn, Red Ranger." Andros swallowed onhaarbaar. He began to shoot again.

"Give it up, Red Ranger. Soon enough your friend is dead and than it's your turn. " He took a punch from the right. Andros could easely stopped that. The left fist however hit him right in the stomach. He winced.

The Psycho Red Ranger picked him up and turned him. "Look closely at your friend. See her death and feel it. " Andros head was forced towards Ashley.

The Psycho Black Ranger had took her by the throat again. Ashley started to losing the fight. She morphed back. She was all red. Her feet kicking thirty centimeter above the ground.

"A.. An ..Andros" she squeaked. Her eyes bulged almost out. She began to see black stars for eyes.

"Zhane to the rescue," sounded suddenly. Ashley hoped it was not her imagination. Zhane shot first the Psycho Red Ranger down and helped Andros to his feet.

"Help, Ashley." He pushed Zhane away. The Psycho Red Ranger stood up again, while Zhane went to rescue Ashley.

The Psycho Black Ranger saw it. He threw a half conscious Ashley on the side. "We're going!" he cried. The two disappeared in a flash.

Zhane knelt at Ashley. "Are you okay?" Ashley nodded. She had her hand on her throat. The others were running towards them. Andros fell for Ashley beside Zhane.

He took her hand away. Ashley's throat saw bright red, almost purple. Ashley had trouble with breathing. "Deca teleportation seven to medical bay," he said through his communicator. Even before someone could blink, they were with seven in the medical bay.

Everyone outside of Andros and Ashley left the room. Andros lifted Ashley onto the bed.

He scanned her completely. "You have no fractured, just your throat." Andros took a jar. "I'm going to rub ointment on your throat. It will a little burn. "

Very careful he rubbed it on her throat. Ashley was still breathing hard and she was tired. "Take some rest," said Andros. "You deserve it." Ashley just nodded.

Andros began to feel her tension. He put his hand on her face and caressed her cheek. "Ash, what's wrong?" he asked. Tears stood in her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing, just startled, nothing more."

"Okay, I go to the deck and I do not want to see you there, understand?" He left the medical bay.

Ashley let the tears come, when she was in her room. Knowing that the Andros she knew, will never come back.


	6. You understand?

Andros came on the deck. "Andros," said Carlos.

"What are you doing here? Why are you not with Ashley? " Andros looked questioningly.

"Mm, well, she is resting."

"Owh, Andros tell how Ashley looked like before you came here?"

"Um, well, she was very upset, I think. She said she was just shocked. " Carlos gave him a tap on the back of his head.

"Idiot you are. You did not let her alone on the medical bay, eh? " You brought her at least to her room? " Andros shook his head. Carlos sighed.

"Not good," he said. Andros was confused

"Andros listen, it's good that you remembered a few things, but perhaps it's important to know that you can not let an upset Ashley alone." Carlos cried that last almost in his ear. Andros's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, what have I done, what should I do now?" Carlos gave him a slap again.

"What you think yourself?" Andros shrugged.

"This is hopeless," Carlos sighed. "Okay, we're trying it differently. Try to remember the day that Cassie almost died. "

"That was not a nice day." Cassie and T.J. entered. "That was a terrible day."

"You don't remember the most about that day" said T.J. to Cassie.

"Yeah, but it does not matter now. I know what happened, but Ashley I can not remember on that day, "interrupted Andros.

"But we have Deca for that. She take the most things on. Deca, play the movie. "

* * *

><p>Cassie and Ashley were mopping the floor. The boys were gone and the two were given the perfect opportunity to clean up.<p>

"Cassie?" Ashley asked. "What are you going to give T.J. for his birthday ." Cassie shrugged.

"I do not really know. He has everything already, what would he want more? "

"Well, you know him best," said Ashley. "Not that I mean something, but you are very close and .." Cassie threw a rag at Ashley.

"Hey, keep yourself busy with Andros. I can see how you look at him. "

"Yeah, says the one who has a c..

* * *

><p>"This part is not necessary," Cassie interrupted. "We better go at once to the battle.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cassie was on the ground. Her eyes still half open. She had a wound on the side of her head and a wound just below her heart. The Psycho Pink Ranger wanted to blow one last hand out.<em>

_"Cassie, no!" Ashley cried._

_"Leave her alone!" T.J. said he pushed e Psycho Pink Ranger rough road._

_"Cassie, oh, no." He lifted her head gently. Blood trickled from the wound on his hand._

_"Oh my God!" Ashley knelt down too. "Cassie, do not try to speak," she said when she saw that she opened her mouth. "It'll be okay. T.J. get her here out, now! " T.J. didn't need to hear that twice. He teleported directly with Cassie to the medical bay. Ashley stood back on. She turned to the Psycho Pink Ranger._

_"Time to go," she said._

_"Don't think so" Ashley hissed angry. She pulled her blaster. "Ashley, let her. Cassie has now need our help, "said Carlos against her. Ashley dropped the blaster. Carlos_

_On the medical bay it didn't go well. Cassie had lost consciousness. T.J. had succeeded to bandgage the head wound, but the wound on her chest was more difficult. T.J. had every effort to stanch the wound._

_"This all I can do," he said at one point. "Alpha, you have the test scores yet?" he asked._

_"AiaiaiI, T.J., this is not good." T.J. took the papers. "Indeed, Alpha, not good."_

_"What's wrong?" Ashley asked. She came in walking._

_"Well, go sit down, Ash."_

_"No, T.J." Ashley refused. "Cassie is my best friend, whatever it is, I can handle it." T.J. hesitated greatly._

_"All right, according to the test results she is unstable. She may lose her life every moment. "_

_"W.. What?" Ashley asked. She grabbed the chair in order not to fall over the shock. "Cassie will die?"_

_T.J. pushed Ashley on the chair. "Maybe, maybe not. It is not certain. But there is a chance. "_

_"Can you do nothing to reduce that chance?" she asked._

_"Yes, but it's risky."_

_"What then?"_

_"An artificial coma. Then the power will help her heal faster. But I do not know if it will help much or what the consequences will be, "he answered._

_"So she can still die?" T.J. nodded. Ashley rose._

_"Cassie," she said. "Please hold on, please, do not die." Her voice was soft but high. "Cassie, please. You're my best friend Cassie. " Tears began to slide down her cheeks. T.J. was having trouble be strong himself._

_Andros and Carlos came within that time. T.J. gave them a quick evaluation. Andros said nothing. He took Ashley's shoulders. She protested strongly against him. "Let me go, Andros! Cassie .. '_

_"Hets all the help she need." Andros turned Ashley around to him. Ashley looked at him. "Everything will be fine."_

_"But T.J... '_

_"Ash, you must have confidence." He wiped her tears away. "So, that's better. Come, le gets something to eat. " He hit an arm around her shoulder and pulled her away._

* * *

><p>"What happened at dinner, I don't wanted to let you see," Andros said. He stopped the movie. "That's between me and Ashley.<p>

"So, now you know what to do?" asked Carlos.

"Of course, comfort her. What else? " Andros left the deck. Carlos shook his head.

"Now I'm still wondering what happened during dinner," he said. "Deca, play it further."

* * *

><p><em>"So for you. Eat tasty, Ash. " Ashley stabbed her fork into her food, but did not bring it to her mouth. Andros looked at her.<em>

_"Put it in your mouth, it's going to be cold." Ashley drew a weak smile. Andros put his hand on hers and gave a gentle squeeze. "It's really gonne be fine. Cassie is a strong person. You as her best friend kniw that. "_

_Ashley nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She stuck her fork into her mouth. Andros was still watching her. Ashley felt it and looked up._

_"Um, Andros were are watching to me?" she asked._

_"How many times have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked._

_'You can not say it enough, "replied Ashley flushed and distracted._

_"So, then I can do this?" he asked. He leaned forward. Ashley grinned._

* * *

><p>"Yes, that's enough," interrupted TJ<p>

"They were doinig that, while I was dying," said Cassie?

"Let it go, Cassie.

"But .."

"Let it go."


	7. The Wolf and The three Little Pigs

Andros knocked on the door of Ashleys room. There was no answer. He opened the door. He saw a figure in a ball on the bed. He walked closer. Ashley had hold the blanket tightly and lay on her left side with her eyes closed.

Her face was stretched as if she had a nightmare. Andros put his hand on her face. The tension slowly disappeared and Ashley turned on her right side, but did not wake.

Andros could not get it over his heart to wake her. He sat beside the bed and waited until she woke up. His own eyes were heavy, and soon he followed Ashley in her dreams.

_It had been a long day for everyone. Cassie, TJ and Carlos went straight to their rooms, exhausted. Andros was also tired, but sleep was far from it. He still had to do a lot. After one hour he found himself asleep over his papers. Deca had awakened him._

_"Andros," she said. "Go to bed, the papers will still be there tomorrow."_

_"No, Deca, I have to finish them today, how" he yawned "sooner the better." He rubbed his eyes._

_"Then you leave me no choice," said Deca. Andros was too tired to wonder what she was talking about. Not much later, Ashley walked in, not tired. Andros cursed to himself. He should have known._

_"Andros," Ashley began._

_"No, Ash" yawn "I should really finish it."_

_"I'm not stopping you. I'll keep you company, "said Ashley. "And helping" she quickly added. "_

_She took some of the papers and started herself. Andros looked grateful. He bent himself over his papers again._

_"Andros, Andros."_

_"Mm?" Andros rubbed his eyes. " He lay with his head on his papers. "Come on, go to bed," said Ashley. She pulled Andros out his chair. "But .."_

_"I will finish it" Ashley promised. She took him to his room._

_Ashley pushed Andros gently on his bed. "Good night, Andros," she said._

_She wanted to leave, but Andros took her arm. "Wait," he said._

_"Will you read me a story?" he asked. Ashley smiled._

_"Wich story?" she asked._

_"Uh, a story from Earth , uh, the wolf and the three little goats?" he asked._

_"Do you not mean the wolf and the three little pigs or the wolf and the seven little goats?" Ashley grinned._

_"Both."_

_"Okay, will I take the wolf and the three little pigs to start?" Ashley asked._

_Andros nodded with his eyes closed._

_"There were once three little pink pigs," she began._

_"One lived in a house full of straw. The second pig lived in a house made of oak. The third pig was smarter and lived in a house of stone. " Ashley blew through his hair, as she said._

_"Not far from them lived a wolf. He had heard of the Three Little Pigs and heard his stomach rattling. He decided to visit them. First he went to the house full of straw. He knocked on the door. The little piggy went to the window and looking shocked. "Let me in" the wolf commanded. The pig refused. "Then I blow your house down," roared the wolf. The pig sang: "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf. I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf. "He took a big breath of air and blew. The house of straw flew away. The pig his legs trembled. He ran so fast he could to his bigger brother, who lived in the house of wood. "_

_Ashley felt that Andros was shivering and she laughed quietly. She pulled the blanket over him._

_"Now two of them sat in the house of wood, both not afraid. The wolf stood on front of the house. "Let me in." he commanded again. The piglets refused and sang: "We are not afraid, we are not afraid, we are not afraid of the big bad wolf. We are not afraid, we are not afraid, we are not afraid of the big bad wolf. "The wolf took another breath of air and blew the house down. The two pigs looked anxious. The two ran to their eldest brother, who they let inside in the house of stone. The wolf went to stand in front off the house. "Let me in!" The pigs refused again. She did not wanted to be his meal. The wolf took a deep breath of air and blew and blew and blew, but the house did not move. The three little pigs laughed and whistled and sang merrily. "We are not afraid, we are not afraid, we are not afraid of the big wolf. We are not afraid, we are not afraid, we are not afraid of the big wolf. "The wolf kept blowing and blowing, days on end, but he has never gotten three little pigs' Ashley ended_

_Andros was asleep. Ashley kissed his forehead and left the room. "Good night, Andros, sweet dreams." She turned out the light and left the room_

Andros and Ashley were at the same moment awake. "Andros, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Tell me the story of the wolf and the seven little goats?" he asked. Ashley drew a smile. She knocked on the bed beside her. Andros knew that everything was fine again


	8. The Oblivion machine

"Psycho Rangers spotted in the park 'Deca's voice sounded . Ashley sighed.

"Take they never a free day."

The Rangers teleported down. There was nothing In the park . Kids were quietly playing in the playground. People walked around with their dog. The rest was almost calm. "I think Deca is wrong," Cassie said.

"Deca is never wrong," said Andros.

"Maybe they were here, but they are certainly gone," T.J. said. "Let's go back." The others agreed. They teleported back to the ship.

"Psycho Rangers spotted in Angel Grove," Deca's voice sounded now. Ashley sighed again. They teleported to Angel Grove, but they were not there.

"Andros, you have to check Deca, just in case" carlos said. They teleported back.

"Psycho Rangers spotted in the gamehal."

"Are you sure, Deca? Carlos asked. He was sure that they weren't there. "Because you were wrong twice."

"I was not wrong, you were just too late," she defended.

"Psycho Rangers spotted in the subway."

The six Rangers didn't move.

"Psycho Rangers spotted in the amusement park."

"Psycho Rangers spotted in kindergarten."

"I think they are confusing Deca" T.J. said.

"I think also. Let's go down and wait for them." Carlos suggested.

They teleported down to the factory and there they waited. The Psycho Rangers came here often, so ...

Equal and happiness they had in any case. The Psycho Black Ranger and The Psycho Red Ranger were coming towards them.

"Ah, here we have our starter, how's your throat," laughed The Psycho Black Ranger.

"Leave her alone!" Said Andros. He drew his morpher.

"Let's Rocket!" he cried.

"Well, well, you should not even ask what we plan?"

"We should nothing," Cassie said.

"So you do not want to know, my best, I still give the explanation," The Psycho Black Ranger said. 'Meet our Oblivion machine. " He stepped aside.

"Oblivion Machine?"

"Yes, all thanks to you, Yellow Ranger." Psycho Red Ranger put his hand on the machine. The machine had a quadratic shape. There were only two buttons on the top.

"Me?"

"Yes, when you spoke about amnesia, I thought this little thing. To whom we will try it out first? " The Psycho Black Ranger asked slyly.

"On no, we will not give you a chance.!" T.J. said

"Who will stop us."

Ashley stopped Carlos.

"Wait," she said.

"It's probably a trap."

"You're absolutely right," said The Psycho Red Ranger. He pressed the green button. A bright blue beam came down to Ashley.

Ashley dodges the beam. "Mass," she said.

"Then we try it again. Fire. "

Ashley escapes again, but the beam took a turn.

"What?"

"Did I mention that the beam is steered. "

"Ashley, watch out!" Cassie pushed Ashley aside. The beam touched Cassie into her chest. She flew back and demorphed.

"Cassie, you okay?"

Cassie nodded.

"I do not think your machine works," she said. She stood up.

"Oh yes, wait a few seconds. One, two, three, four and now. " Cassie staggered backwards and grabbed at her head. She screamed out. She fell to her knees.

"Cassie!" T.J. knelt beside her. "Cassie, look at me." Cassie looked up.

'Cassie, is that my name' she asked.


	9. Alone

"Looks like it works well," laughed the Psycho Red Ranger. "Who's next?" he asked.

"Nobody, give her memory back!" Carlos commanded.

"What I look for words, it is the opposite of yes, no!"

Carlos growled.

He drew his blaster. "Give her memory back!"

"No," refused the Psycho Black Ranger mockingly. "What you gonna do?"

Carlos ran and opened fire on the two.

"Carlos, no, it's a trap!" Andros said. Too late.

The bright blue beam came down to Carlos. He could not escape and was hit.

"Carlos, no!" Ashley cried. She stood up.

"Where am I?" asked the confused demorphed Carlos. He looked at before.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We are your worst nightmare." Carlos crawled back.

Dark Rise! " called the Psycho Black Ranger. Carlos was surrounded by black smoke and lifted.

"Hey, what are you doing, put me down."

"Let him go!" Ashley shot her blaster to pry Carlos.

"Ashley, no, you will hit him."

"How do I get him free then?" Andros had not responded or Carlos was already on the ground.

"Look out!" Andros jumped and pushed Ashley to the ground. The beam swooped over their heads.

"T.J.!" Ashley cried. He turned and was hit. Demorphed and he fell down. Cassie shook his arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked. TJ nodded.

"Yes, but who are you?" he asked.

"Cassie, I think," she said.

"Who am I?" he asked.

"According to her, you T.J." Cassie pointed to Ashley and Andros. 

"Now only you two !" called the Psycho Black Ranger. Andros and Ashley were up. The situation did not look good.

They shoot again a beam towards them. The two split up.

"Who will we choose?" The Psycho Black Ranger asked.

"Take the Red Ranger, let the Yellow Ranger, she is not so important." The Psycho Black Ranger did what he said and directed the beam to Andros.

"No, Andros!" Ashley cried. Demorphed he fell to the ground. and lay still.

"Good luck, but not really." The Psycho Rangers disappeared.

Ashley demorphed herself. There she noticed that someone was missing. She sighed deeply.

"Nice," she said. "Zhane is gone, three have lost their memory and Andros lies unconscious on the floor." Her voice was sarcastic.

"Deca teleportation six to medical bay."


	10. Two

Ashley scanned Andros on fractures, but fortunately he had nothing. She had left Cassie, TJ and Carlos in the simulation room with Alpha. Against Dece, she said she should't let them go.

Ashley did not know what to do. She was now alone. She did not know what impact from the beam was on Andros. Since he had already amnesia. And where the hell was Zhane? It wasa little to much for Ashley.

The medical bay doors opened and Zhane came in walking. Ashley hit directly on his arm.

"Where were you?" she asked angry. He had no chance to reply. Tears rolled down Ashley's cheeks.

Zhane saw lying Andros. "Deca tell me," he said.

"The Psycho Rangers have a machine and have erased Cassie, TJ and Carlos memory. What are the consequences for Andros, we do not know. "

Zhane nodded. He put his hand on Ashley's shoulder. "What should we do now, Zhane?" Ashley asked sobbing.

"Here we can do nothing, let's go to the deck," he suggested. Ahsley nodded and wiped her tears. She followed Zhane to the deck.

The two were looking for suspicious things. Alpha came in moments later with three Rangers on his ankles.

Ashley and Zhane turned. The three were yelling at Alpha.

Zhane came between them and calmed them.

"Where are we?" asked Cassie.

"You're on the Mega Ship."

"What are we doing here?" asked Carlos in turn.

"You live here half, so to speak. You stay here until you have your memory back. "

"No, why should we?" asked Cassie.

"Because you can not go anywhere else with amnesia."

Cassie crossed her arms. She know she had lost for now. Zhane turned to see that Ashley was gone.

"Deca, where's Ashley?" he asked.

In the center. "

"Why is Ashley there?"

"Psycho Ranger." Zhane nodded.

"Okay, Deca, let them not off ship until they have their memory back."

Zhane ran of the deck. "Ashley" he sighed.

Ashley was furious with the Psycho Rangers. But there was no way that she was winning.

Zhane was with her immediately. He helped Ashley to her feet.

"What are you doing here, are you crazy?" he asked.

"Yes, and I want the memory of my friends back!" she cried. "Duck!" She pushed Zhaneagainst the ground when a beam was passing over their heads.

"We have to turn the red button for giving their minds back," said Ashley.

"Then we will do that."


	11. You loose

"Do not bother, you will lose ," said The Psycho Red Ranger.

"Well, we'll see!" Zhane said.

"You're going down!" Ashley cried. The Psycho Rangers came forward.

"Come on." Ashley could not resist and ran towards them.

"Ashley, do not be stupid!" Zhane warned. He sighed. He ran chased after Ashley and drew his blaster.

The Psycho Rangers just laughed. The Psycho Black Ranger swept Ashley aside as if she was a crumb on the table.

Ashley rose again. A blue ray sent to her. Zhane knew to pull Ashley in time aside. The blast followed them, however.

"The beam lead us away from the machine!" Ashley cried to Zhane.

"We need to split and return the beam to them." Ashley nodded.

"On three, you're right, I left."

"Wait, three, what does it mean to leave immediately or afterwards, or .."

"Zhane" Ashley sighed. She pushed him to the right and she ran to the left.

"Who will we take this time?" The Psycho Black Ranger asked.

"Take the Silver, he gets on my nerves."

Zhane was on a corner as he noticed the beam behind him.

"Hey, why is he doing?"

"He wants to send the beam to us."

"Hey, that will not work, right?"

"We do not know, take him out!"

The Psycho Black Ranger nodded.

Ashley sat in a corner diagonally behind the machine. She saw the Psyco Black Ranger steps forward Zhane.

This was her chance. She ran towards the machine.

"Ah, there you are?" Pyscho the Red Ranger turned and shot. Ashley evolved and ran.

"You're a real troublemaker, you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm Yellow for something"Ashley replied as she fired.

"Well I have a surprise for you, take this." He threw a ball-shaped thing.

Ashley could not brake in time as it flew towards her, so she could not escape.

She threw her hands over her face. Nothing happened.

"I have news for you, Ashley does not like surprises," came a familiar voice.

Andros had the ball-shaped thing in his hands and threw it back and exploded when it hit the ground.

'Andros .. "

"Ashley, are you okay?" he asked. Ashley nodded.

"What are you doing here, I had asked Deca to keep everyone on deck.'

"That's what i want to ask you, I do not know what happened."

"You have your memory back, you remember me?"

"I would never forget your , where do you get that?"

"That's for later, first off that machine."

"I take the Psycho Red Ranger" Andros decided.

"You're dead!" Zhane had single-handedly brought down the Psycho Black Ranger.

He had not blown up but it was dying on the floor.

Andros tackled the Psycho Red Ranger. Ashley ran to the machine. She turned the red button and green rays were flying around.

"No!" called the Psycho Red Ranger frustrated. He pushed away from Andros.

"Destroy that machine Ashley!" Ashley nodded.

"There goes it.." The machine was beaten to smithereens.

There was a bang when the Pyscho Black Ranger exploded .

'Yeah' cheered Zhane.


	12. More Romance

The three came back on deck to see three tangled Rangers.

"What happened?" asked Cassie.

"Psycho Rangers and a memory eraser machine."

"Oh, okay."

"But there's one thing I do not understand," said Ashley.

"How is it that Andros's memory has come back?"

"Well, that's easy Ashley' Deca's voice sounded.

"The radius of the machine led him to his full memory back was nothing to remember what came before. Since his entire memory returned, the green ray had no effect . "

"So, Andros is Andros again?" Early T.J.

"Yes."

Andros arms were wrapped around Ashley and Ashley had him firmly. She would never let go again.

"Will I still need explanation to what happened to me?" he whispered in her ear. Ashley nodded.

"You lost your memory and you dodn't remember me anymore, everyone else, but me.." Her voice sank. It was still difficult.

"We gave you everything to remind her again," Cassie went further when she saw how difficult it wasfor Ashley.

"Especially the video when Cassie almost die" mocked Carlos.

"Hey, that was not funny, how dare you be so sticky wh .."

"Let it go, Cassie" Zhane interrupted. Without anyone seeing winked at her.

Ashley and Andros were visibly red. "So how long you two are dating?" Carlos asked curiously.

"A week before Cassie was dying," replied Ashley.

"Then you are together about ..." T.J. counted on his fingers.

'7 Weeks ? "

"No. 9 weeks' corrected Ashley. She let a yawn escape her lips.

Andros kissed her neck and whispered. "Let's taking you to bed." Ashley leaned her neck back in Andros as he brought her to her room.

Ashley fell on her bed and pulled Andros with him. "Stay here," she said. She nuzzled against him. Andros left his hands up and down her back sliding. Ashley hid deeper into him.

"I thought I lost you," sounded muffled.

"I'm sorry."

No, don't be, it was not your fault that you had lost your memory. "Ashley lifted her head slightly backwards. She could look at him now.

Andor bowed his head until their lips touched.

"Cassie gives it back!" Zhane tried to take his jounal back. Cassie ran around with it.

"You really asking for it, don't you," sighed Zhane.

"Asking for what?" Cassie asked playfully.

"Telekenize, let me not use it on you."

" You don't dare," Cassie teased. Zhane pulled an amazing smile.

"Would you care to bet?" he asked.

"Why not." Cassie hold the journal behind her.

"Okay, that's it." Zhane pointed with his hand to her. Cassie had a startled scream as she was pulled forward and suddenly was in the arms of Zhane.

She laughed and poked him in his belly. "Mean."

"No, I win, you're own me something," he said.

Oh, what am I owe you mister? "She looked straight at him and was lost.

Zhane's eyes were glistening silvery. Semi Conscious that he had hold of her.

"Zhane, Cassie, there's ..." T.J. absurt stopped talking. "Am I interrupting?"

"Uh, no." Zhane pulled the journal from Cassies hands. "What's wrong?"

"There is a strange force field surrounding the city," replied TJ

"We're coming."


	13. Zhane's little suprise

"Good morning sunshine!" Zhane greeted cheerfully. With the two cymbals in his hands he wakes Cassie loud. Cassie jumped up and fell out of her bed. She groaned.

"Zhane! Zhane took himself off with a raging Cassie behind him. "I'll get you!" Zhana laughed.

"Well, we'll see." He ran down the hallway. Cassie was not a morning person. Something that everyone knew.

"Zhane, come here!" Two other doors were opened, and a sleeping TJ and Carlos came out of their rooms. Both still tired after the late evening of yesterday.

"Zhane" growled T.J. He saw Cassie crosses over. T.J. sighed. Carlos shook his head. "Too early." He closed his door like T.J.

Ashley was wrapped in Andros arms, also heard the two. "Not again," she moaned softly. She snuggled closer to Andros, as she wanted to pick sleep again. Andros moved a little, but did not wake.

Zhane stopped in the kitchen on the other side of the table with a playful smile. Cassie looked furious at him and placed her hands on the table. Not happy.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" she barked. Zhane's grin only went bigger.

"I have a good reason," he said. Cassie murmerde something unintelligible.

"It could better be a good reason," she said pissed. Zhane smiled.

"Well, actually." He took up two red cards. "These are two tickets to the circus since I have never been in a circus and I have heard your talk to go there ..."

Cassie's face light happily. "Really?" Zhane nodded.

"But if it is no good reason, I ask someone else .."

"No," Cassie interrupted. "I love to go." Enthusiastic she clapped her hands.

"Give me five minutes." She ran out the kitchen. "Cassie" Zhane let her stop.

"We have all the time, it starts at one o'clock in the afternoon." Cassie looked at the clock.

"I have two hours' counting them out.

"Yes, breakfast with me first." Zhane snapped his fingers. The light shone on the table and Cassie saw all the delicious food. Her mouth fell open.

"This can not be serious."

Cassie sat down at the table. Zhane chuckled. "Oh yes," replied he. Cassie enjoyed the breakfast. Normally she would chase Zhane , but she found it fun. And slowly came life in the brewery.

Carlos came in first. He was not surprised by the food, rather that Zhane said it was not for uninvited guests. Then came T.J. inside. He just got the same answer from Zhane. Cassie teased the boys with the good food.

Then after half an hour Ahsley came and saw the boys discuss, she made an end to the teasing. Zhane offered Ashely the delicious food. Ashley sat down. "She can have?

"Uh, Ashley don't complains, whines and does not eat right away when tshe see it."

"Yes, we heard last night," puffed Carlos. Ashley got a red blush on her cheeks.

Cassie gave him a punch. "Keep your hair out of private property," she warned him. She looked at the clock. "Oh, no." She jumped up. "Ashley, I need your help. Ashley looked at the food and then Cassie.

"Can it not wait until after I ate?"

"No, take some with you, pleaase." Ashley sighed and put things on her plate. She then stood up and followed Cassie. T.J. Carlos and followed them with their eyes.

"What was that all of a sudden?" asked T.J. arms crossed.

"Oh, me and Cassie go to the circus" Zhane answered, he got up. "So, I'm ready, you can eat." There was much over and the two boys attacked. Zhande left the room to make himself ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>this is for PR-H2O Super Fan Hope you like it<strong>


	14. Didn't expect this

"Yes, Cassie, you look adorable " Ashley assured. Cassie looked in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue jeans with a pink top and a matching cardigan on to. Cassiebit her lip.

"I do not know .." Ashley sighed.

"Cassie, for Zhaner it does not matter whatever you wear."

"But I do!" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I think you have more nerves for the date than for your clothes, right?" Cassie turned to Ashley.

"It's not a date, and yes," she said. Ashley looked incredulous.

"No date, yes, believe me, it's a date." Cassie gave Ashley a stub. There was knock at the door.

"Inside," Ashley said. Andros came in yawning. He looked indignant when he sawCassie.

'Who' escaped his lips. Ashley grinned.

"You see," she said to Cassie. Cassie playfully stuck out her tongue at her.

"Uh, I did come to say that Zhane is ready and waiting for you." Andros pointed out the door.

"Yes, yes, then you can amuse you back with Ashley definitely" Cassie teased.

"You just concentrate on your date" Ashley teased back. Cassie knew nothing to say on that and left the room.

"If those two even know it," Ashley sighed helplessly.

"They will do," said Andros as he collapsed next to her and kissed her passionately.

'Who' Zhane's mouth dropped open when he saw Cassie. She blushed deeply. Shestared at her shoes.

"Hey, for beauty you should not be ashamed." Zhane took her arm and pulled hergently toward him. "Shall we?" he asked. She nodded.

With two large pink cotton candy they took place on a bench in the stands. "It becamedarker and several lights went together and ended at a fixed point. There was a drum roll.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the circus of Mobitoooo! Loud music filled thetent as two acrobats came on a unicycle.

"Your guest lord, Mobitoo!" The acrobats disappeared behind a smokescreen and suddenly there was a strange gentleman dressed in black and red on a roundincrease in the middle of the room with a top hat.

Zhane and Cassie laughed. "Welcome, everybody, welcome to the circus, let's nottalk too much, here are the first acrobats of the evening.

Behind the red curtain came someone running on red ball with gold stars. He wasjuggling eight balls while someone was supporting with his hands on his shouldersupside down.

"Cool," Zhane said. Without knowing too much, he put his arm around Cassieshoulders. "This is great," filled Cassie.

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"That's it for today, I hope you all enjoyed, and his host them for one last time."Everyone who came out had occurred at the end of the evening. Zhane and Cassieclapped their hands.

"Bam!" it sounded loud. Bars appeared around the stands and soon people werescreaming in a cage. The director laughed loudly

"The show has done for them," he said. When the circus artists left the chamber. "But for you, it just started."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. And i will try to make the next longer.<strong>

**School is coming and 1 septeber is begins for me, because our hours are different you will see that i update probrely when you guys are at school. hope EVERYBODY has a nice school year**

**xx**


	15. Morhius

"Silence!" the director shouted loudly. The storage was quiet. "We can do this in a very easy way ," he said.

"I'm looking for someone, rather two someones," he corrected himself. "They are not a couple, not officially. One has black hair,the other almost blond silver hair. "He walked in a circle.

"Who oh who knows where they are. In the cage. Shop around, try not hiding or you get severe problems. "He looked up with looking eyes in the cages. Cassie almost pinch Zhane's arm flat when she swallowed .

"Everybody will be released when I have those two, everyone. Come on, look around. "When he got no response, he became angry.

Open the cage and drag all these people out! "The first cage was opened. The people of the cage began to scream as they were dragged out. They were on the ground.

"No, no, no, none of them away with it, next cage." This lasted two more cages.

"Well, we will do it differently. If the couple is not in the next cage, I will kill all the people in that cage! "Cassie gasped. Not a good idea and that the director had heard. He made another round. Cassie stand behind Zhane.

"There!" The director pointed to Zhane. "It's long since I have seen you, young!" The director was transfigured. "Do you recognize me ?"

"Morhius" hissed Zhane. Cassie looked questioningly.

"Indeed, get him out!" The cage was opened. Zhane was dragged out. "Oh, and forget not that girl!" Cassie was on her arm and dragged too.

"Let me go!" she cried imperiously. She worked hard on.

"Easy, girl, I really do not eat you, at least not yet," grinned Morhius. He ran his hand over Cassies cheek, who drewaway.

"Leave her alone!" Zhane exclaimed angrily. Morhius only did more laughing.

"You lie on a sensitive spot," he remarked. "I have big plans for you."

"No!" Zhane worked himself loose. The acrobats cowering from the stumps in their stomachs.

Cassie was transported now to the other side of the room .

"Cassie!" Zhane exclaimed fear from death.

"Zhane! She had tears in her eyes.

"Say goodbye, you will never see daylight again," laughed Morhius.

"No, Cassie!" Everything was delayed. Zhane wanted to grab her. She seemed to go up in smoke. Morhius and his quartet were gone. Like Cassie. The circus was gone and people were amazed.

Zhane stood still. His world stopped. Cassie was gone and that was his fault.


	16. Zhane's Horrible Past

Angry, no, outraged, teleported Zhane to the Mega Ship. "Deca find Cassie, now!"Andros and Ashley looked questioningly at once. Zhane took almost never took the lead,certainly not as serious. Ashley put her notes down.

"Zhane," she said. "What is going on?" Zhane growled. His anger welled more. "Zhane"Ashley tried again. "Zhane, what happened to Cassie?" Zhane full fist hit the platform.

Morhius'', he is! "Ashley looked to Andros. He shrugged his shoulders, not understanding. He had no idea where Zhane was talking about. "Morhius took Cassie!" He shook his head incredulously. "I should avoid!" Frustrated, he stamped the wastebasket to the wall. "I must have protected her!" Ashley and Andros understood the seriousness of the situation still not.

"Just as he took Kate." Andros eyes widened.

"Wait, Zhane, Kate?"

"Yeah, Kate!" He went with a loud thud down. " Morhius has captured Cassie, just like Kate three years ago." He felt useless. "I'm sorry, Cassie," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

Andros put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Ashley swallowed. "Zhane, Morie or Mort how he may be called, will pay for what he did." Zhane shook the hand off.

"You do not understand, Andros! Morhius is not like the other enemies. He steals fromother lover. He would always bother me. He kicks out to see me lead! "He sighed.

"After what he did with Kate, I have never planned to fall in love anymore, never more,...'

"But Cassie brought by change," Ashley took his sentence.

'Indeed' gaf Zhane toe.

"We'll get him and free Cassie, Zhane. We have to. "Zhane leaned back in the chair. He took a deep breath.

"I will never forget what he's done to Kate, never!"

The whole day was scanned to Cassie. They searched and sweated. But it lacked any trace. Zhane was forced into his bed. Exhaust itself did not make any sense now. He fell into a light sleep.

_(The Dream Flashback)_

_"Hey, Kate" Zhane greeted cheerfully and enthusiastically. He gave the dark brown-haired woman a light kiss on the neck. A small giggle escaped her lips._

_"Hey, handsome." She turned in his arms. "How was your day?" she asked._

_"Well, you know, a fight here, there an arrest," he pekets his lips on hers. Kate smiled athis lips. "And how was your day?"_

_"Empty without you," she taunted. "I missed you and .." Zhane's beeper went off. Katecursed. Her arms slipped from his neck. "Do you have to go already ?" she asked,disappointed. "I just hoped for some us time." She looked naughty. Zhane took the beeper._

_'Could be ensured "He tosses it away to the other side of the living room. He lifted Katehis arms his . Her legs went around his waist, he took her to their bedroom._

_"Good morning, sunshine" Zhane greeted the next morning. "He put a plate with food onher lap. Kate smiled weakly. Pulled the sheets against her chest. "Hey, what's wrong?"Kate shrugged._

_"I had a strange dream." she replied softly. Zhane sat down beside her. Dropped an armaround her shoulders. Kate snuzzeled against him. "I lost you in that dream." She whispered, eyes closed. Zhane kissed her forehead._

_"I will never leave you, I promise." Kate looked on. Zhane leaned forward, his stealing alittle kiss from her sweet lips._

"_Always?"_

_"Always."_

_(End Dream Flashback)_

Zhane opened his eyes, a tear slid down his cheek. "Kate," he whispered. He threw the sheets off. He had to look on with Cassie. Very quietly he walked through the slipped on the deck. A familiar smile spread across his face when he saw Ashleylying. Head on arms, the notes spread over the table, the pen between her shook his head and made his way over to Ashley.

"Ash?" He shook her arm. She just stirred, but slept on going. Zhane pushed the chairback a little. He slipped one arm under Ashley's knees, the other he held her firmly around the shoulders as he had her out of the chair lifted Back in the hallway to her room. He suddenly got the idea that Andros room was closer.

"Deca" he whispered. "Can you open the door of Andros room ?" He heard a soft clickand the door opened. Zhane carried Ashley over to the bed. Very calmly, cautiously that he did not wake her, he laid her down. Immediately she turned to Andros. He curled hisarms around her and the couple slept calmly. Zhane wanted to leave the room.

"Zhane" he heard softly.

"Yes, Ashley."

"Do not worry," she yawned. "We'll find Cassie." Her eyes were already closed.

"Yes, Ash. Go to sleep. "He closed the door behind him.

_(The Dream FlashBack 2)_

_"Kate?" Zhane asked. "The pair walked hand in hand through the streets._

_"Yes, Zhane."_

_"I had a thought ..."_

_"I listen" Zhane smiled nervously._

_"Well, well, I had a question. You do not want to hear or anything, but ... "The words came difficult off his lips._

_"Zhane," said Kate. He looked at her. "I'm pregnant." Zhane's mouth fell open. He had atwinkle in his eyes._

_"Pregnant?" Kate nodded. Zhane had an even bigger smile than ever. "Great, Fantastic!" he shouted. He hit his arm around Kate's waist and turned her round in the air._

_"Zhane" Kate giggled. "Let me not vomit on you." He put her down. Kissed her full on the mouth._

_"My God, I'm going to be a father''he shouted realizing. "I am going to be a father!" Katenodded. She had placed her hands on her flat stomach . Zhane laid his hands on hers."How long?"_

_"Three and half months," Kate beamed. Zhane looked strange._

_"Why did I not notice?" Kate shifted his hands a little lower. Zhane could feel a bulge._

_"I did one week ago. We are going to be parents, Zhane "Kate laughed. Zhane kissedher again._

_"Yes, we are going to be parents," he confirmed._

_(End Flashback Dream 2)_

"Zhane wake up" Someone shook his arm. Zhane rubbed his eyes. "Go to sleep, man."Carlos pushed him. "I'll see further."

Without too much opposition to sputter, he did what he was told. Wheel it down on his bed, instantly asleep.

_(The Dream Flashback 3)_

_"Just one month and half," Kate whined. Her feet ached, she was constantly tired andneed to pee every four minutes._

_"Good morning" greeting Zhane. Just as happy as ever. He put the tray with food for her._

_"Zhane," Kate complained, as a four-year-old._

_"Calm down, dear." He sat down beside her._

_"Am tired '_

_"I know, but food is important for you and the baby." Kate strungeled against._

_"Come on, you get a reward if you eat everything." Kate's eyes widened._

_"No, not that" Zhane was her for ._

_"Oh, come on, please" Kate nagged louder. "I want to feel good."_

_"I could do without" Zhane smiled. Kate pouted. "How about going shopping," he suggested. Kate thought._

_"Maybe, depends."_

_"We're going anywhere where you want to go," promised Zhane._

_"Anywhere?"_

_"Anywhere."_

_(End Dream FlashBack 3)_

Zhane sat bolt upright. What happened next he did not want to remember. It was thoughts ran through his head. He was with Kate going shopping. Both happy. But who would have thought that day would be a nightmare.

Morhius had turned out. He zipped Kate away from him. Zhane could not protect her.

Half an hour later he found her. Completely covered in blood. Her stomach cut and intestines were out. Her face wrinkled in pain. She had placed tears on her face.

_"Zhane" she whispered_. He had her in his arms and cradled her back and forth,soothingly.

_"He took the baby," she cried. "The baby._" He had tried to convince her that everythingwould be okay . But Kate was in so much pain.

"_Please,__ , let me go. Please. _"Zhane had been stubborn and did not. "

_"Please, I do not measure life in pain, please."_She had placed begged so much thatZhane did what she asked.

_"Be__ happy, , do not forget me, but let me go. You are entitled to a full life. Goodbye. "She had placed earned him one last kiss. Before she closed her eyes and decided never wake up again._


	17. Save two instead of one

"Deca, you catch anything?" Carlos asked hopefully. Tired of this terrible long night .

"Incentives in Division six and seven," replied the voice neutral.

"Andros?" said Carlos. Andros sat next to him. "What do you think?"

"I do not know," said Andros thoughtfully. "It could be a trap and ..."

"I'm going toward it."

'But'

"It's a risk, but what if, Andros?" Andros pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "I'm willingto do anything, whatever depends on it. Would not you do the same, as Ashley waskidnapped? "Oe, sensitive point and Zhane knew it.

"Okay, go on, but any sign of deception, right back here, understand?" Zhane nodded. The door opened and Ashley entered. Zhane ran past her.

"Zhane, what?"

"Cassie!" he shouted back answers.

Zhane looked around. Sector six was a nasty place. Shadow and gray. He looked around. He wanted no surprises. He saw the way to sector seven. Because there was nobody. He got a chill when he was at sector seven.

Barren and empty. Not a soul around, so he thought. Sector seven was quite different from six. He saw plainly that it was called lifeless planet. The two sectors had been taken long ago, but the drought, scissors, food, and the sudden murders, drove the intruders off completely.

Sector six and seven should not not be visited unless you're a Power Ranger. Research for scientists. But nobody wanted to stay here too long.

"So, you're came." Zhane stared into space. Throught the mud came Morhius.

"Where's Cassie?" Zhane hissed.

"Do not worry, your girlfriend is safe for now. Surprised me that she is not pregnant, too bad. "Morhius was terrible spotting with Zhane.

"What do you want?"

"What I want, nothing. I have three years ago taken someone very dear away from. "

"You have two loved ones taken away from me 'improved Zhane.

"Two, no, one. There is only one person died, right Michael. " There was someone dragged. "Zhane, meet your son." Zhane was amazed. His son, brown hair and blue eyes like his mother. Fierce fighting against the grip of Morhius

"Let me go!" he cried. The boy looked at Zhane. "Daddy, Daddy, help, daddy," shouted the boy.

"That's right, I never killed him, i always told about you. I tortured him, "Zhane felt intense anger swell. "What you gonna do, Zhane?" challenged Morhius out. The boy looked frightened eyes to his father, then to Morhius.

Morhiuswas so focused on Zhane that little man could give him a stamp. He bit Morhius arm.

"Ow, you little ..." Michael ran through the mud. "Get him!" he cried to his servants. Zhane took his blaster. He shot him. One arm stretched out before him. Maybe he could,and yes. Michael flew through the air using telekinesis through the air. Zhane caught him.

The boy clung to his father. "I have you," Zhane said.

"Give me that boy back!"

"Never!"

"Then you will never see you loved Cassie again!" With those words disappearedMorhius. Zhane teleported back to the Mega Ship. He put down his lost son. The boy had tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, Kido, you're safe." The boy held tight Zhane.

"You're my daddy?"

"Yeah, that's me. I am your father and let you never take away again. "

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Zhane!" someone shouted. Andros was followed by the others . Michael was a bitbehind his father.

"Zhane, you ..?" Andros voice fell away when he noticed the boy.

"Andros, guys, this is Michael, my son." All four immediately amazed.

"Your son!"

"Yes, I'll explain later out." Ashley tried to view the kid better.

"Hey, Michael, I'm Ashley."

"Are you friend of Daddy?" the boy asked shyly. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Say, are you hungry? "The boy looked at his father. Zhane smiledconfidentially. Michael nodded.

"You coming?" she asked. Zhane took Michael's hand tightly.

"Go, it's okay," reassured Zhane. The boy took a step toward Ashley. He took her hand.

"You too friend of Cassie?" he asked. Ashley nodded.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, very sweet, gave this." Michael took out a piece of paper. Ashley looked at it, she read it and gave it then to Zhane.

_"Zhane, no worries, am good. I'm thirty-seven degrees north of coordinates, forty-onedegrees south, three degrees west, eighty-seven degrees east. Michael has a fewwounds, raise them well. Besides, he looks a lot like the woman you have in your locket._

_Love Cassie._

"Deca, find the location. Ashley care for Michael. We are going toward it, "concludedAndros. Ashley took Michael with her.

"Where's Daddy going?"

"He go search and rescue Cassie. And we going to look at those wounds. "

"Cassie is located on planet nine in system six on the east side." "Zhane was the fastest way.

He wanted to call Morhius, once on the planet. Carlos laced his mouth. "Ssht, we do it quietly. We must liberate Cassie, not to hurt severely. "

"Zhane nodded. Carlos took his hand away. "We slip inside." The small building was not guarded or protected. Way too suspicious.

"I don't like this," said T.J. When they were inside.

"Me neither, it's a trap, sure."

"A round of applause for you!" The light went on in one place. Morhius Right. "Smart, it was very easy to let Cassie wrote it. All in all, I broke her down in very little time."

Zhane growled. "Calm," hissed Andros.

"Yes, Zhane, listen to your friend," laughed Morhius. "You do not want anything to happen to Cassie."

"Where is she!"

"Somewhere in this building, but you will never come. My slave will cut you. "

"One slave against us, yes .."

"Laugh never too early." Morhius clapped his hands. A metal fence went up. Two yelloweyes looking forward. In the dim light came out. Each step sounded three times as hard by the ego.

"Here is Echto, my dear." Echto, big, thick, broad. Arms folded like rocks. Legs slightlyspread. Trolls head.

"Echto, your meal is ready." The beast roared.

"Zhane, Cassie. We take him. "Zhane nodded. He went through the hatch were Morhius disappeared in. He jumped.

A straight corridor. Doors, but behind it was none of Cassie. "Deca" he whispered into his morpher. "Try again to detect Cassie."

"No location only a energy, door seven." Zhane nodded. He crept quietly down the hall.

"Urgg" heard you roar. Throughout the whole thing moving. Zhane put himself on the wall."Door seven." He grabbed the handle, the door and nothing. Zhane sighed disappointing. He went into the room.

"Deca, no sign, no energy."

"Energy determined. Zhane is over energy. "

"What?" Zhane looked down. The sticky red carpet showed a nodule seen. Zhane bent.

'Liege!" He took away the carpet. His finger went into the groove and he did hatch. He slipped through the hole. A echo of his jump sounded.

"Cassie?" he asked in the shade. It was very dark. 'Laser Light' whispered Zhane.

"Where's Zhane 'groaned Carlos, beaten down.

"We need different strategy," said T.J.

"Yes, rope," said Andros.

"Rope?"

"He's not fast enough for us three. We tie his legs and he falls down. "T.J. And Carlosnodded. "Okay, now!" T.J. and Carlos walked around with the rope and Andros was thedistraction.

"Grown!" The huge beast fell. The whole building shook and stones fell down.

"The building breaks down, Go!" The three ran outside.

"Wait, Zhane!"

"Am here!"

"Teleport!"

"That was not much," Carlos sighed with relief.

"Yes, indeed, Zhane you ..?" Zhane was gone.

"Deca where'd Zhane go?"

"The med-bay." The three straight to the med-bay. "

"Zhane?" The door opened. Zhane stood for a bed with a scanner. They did not know who it only saw bare onder legs

"Zhane?" Andros was standing beside his friend, hoping. "My, heaven." Zhane looked at the results of the scan.

"Worse." Andros also looked at the results. "Three bruised ribs, sprained wrist and ... '

Zhane took a deep breath. "Raped." Carlos and T.J. shared vision. Zhane took bandages and began to wrappe the wrist. "Within one hour she is healed by the power,the pulse will take a while," he announced.

Were literally tears in his eyes. Andros motioned the others out the med-bay.

"I'm sorry, Cassie." A tear rolled down his cheek. Cassie was wrapped in Zhane'sjacket. She had a nasty little cut on her forehead, just above her right eye. "I should haveprotect you, I'm sorry ..." Zhane held the bed, eyes shut. He opened them again onlywhen he felt a gentle hand ironing his cheek.

Cassie had her eyes open. Weak, but she had them open. "Hi," she swallowed throat was sore and hoarse. Zhane took a glass of water.

His arm around her shoulder so she sat in half sitting position. Cassie drank the water eagerly. If she had spent days in the desert. 'Easy' warned Zhane. He put the glass down again.

He helped Cassie to lie down again. "What happened?" She creaked slowly.

"I saved you after Morhius had been kidnapped you. What happened in between, I do not know. "Cassie hit her eyes. She let the events in her head.

"He, he forced me," she began to sob, without tears. "I could not fight it, I could not ... I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Now there were tears. Zhane carefully hugged her.

"Ssht, it's okay, you're safe. You're safe. "

'Michael' whimpered Cassie.

"He also, he also." He kissed her forehead.

"Let me go, let me go!"

'Never again' The sobs filled the med-bay and the hall. Not-knowing how long they sitting there, but long. Zhane felt Cassie calm down and yawning.

"Go to sleep," he whispered in her ear. Cassie shook her head. "You're tired, Cassie."

"Do not let go, do not let go" There was panic in her voice.

"Never, go to sleep."

"No, you!" Zhane did not understand her.

"With you" Cassie said then.

"Oh," Zhane said. He picked her up. "Deca, let Ashley bring Cassies pajamas." Zhane wore Cassie to his headquarters. He laid her gently on the bed, without releasing her. The door opened.

"Zhane?" Ashley came in with pink pajamas.

"Thank you, Ashley. Would you also help her? "She nodded. Zhane slowly let go, whatCassie had to hold him even tighter. "Ashley will help you with change clothes, I'll stayhere, I will not leave, I promise." He looked deep into her eyes.

Cassie nodded slightly and slid her arms from his neck. Ashley helped her into the bathroom. Half an hour later, the two lady's came out again. Zhane, as promise, still in the room. Cassie fell right into his embrace.

Ashley smiled. "Michael is in the room next door, he already asleep If I was you, I wouldlock the door." She winked and left the room. Zhane grinned. He moved with Cassie lying on the bed. Cassie already half drifted to sleep.

"Good night, Cassie."

* * *

><p><strong>the next charapter would be a M rating <strong>


	18. Love me

**Hety, great news, am allowed on the computer, only not on ;inday and thursday ;p**

**WARNING THIS IS M RATING NOBODY Under the 14 Years!**

**tHIS IS ASO MY FIRST m RATING **

* * *

><p>"No, no, let me go, no!" Cassie moved heavily on to the bed back and forth. Zhane was instantly awake.<p>

"Cassie?" She was fighting with the sheet. "Cassie." He freed her from the sheet. "Cassie" He took her in his arms. "Cassie, it's allright, you're safe, wake up, Cassie." Her eyes fluttered open.

"No!" she cried. Zhane she began to beat. "Let me go, let me go!" Zhane taking her even more powerful.

"Cassie stop! I am, Zhane. "He felt the shocks decrease. He felt his neck became clammy. "Cassie?" He pulled gently away. Tearsflowed silently down her cheeks. "Hey," he comforted. He took a stray lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You had a nightmare, it's over now." Cassie said nothing. She was so scared.

"He, he ..." she swallowed. "He said you would never find me if you did, you would leave me. Because I was raped, he took myvirginity away, and and ... "Zhande pressed her again against him,

"He lied, Cassie, it was a big lie. I have found you and took you with me, right? "Cassie nodded his neckcap. It remained silent.

"Cassie?" Cassie pushed gently away. Their lips strokes, more it did not have to be. One touch was more than enough. Cassie took his collar and pushed her lips on his. Zhane responded immediately. He slipped a hand into the rear-side of her neck to deepen thekiss. He only came to his senses when he felt Cassie pulling his shirt. He pushed away. He stood up.

"Sorry," he murmured. Cassie looked confused and harmed. "I'm sorry, I did not wanted ..."

"Did not wanted what, Zhane?" Cassie stood beside him. "Zhane! He faced her.

"Hurt you , I don't wanne hurt you." he flew out. "I do not want ..." Cassie laced him with her lips.

"You willl not hurt me. Morhius hurt me, take that pain away, Zhane, please. "Zhane looked straight into her eyes. Her pleading in her eyes he saw something, love. He swallowed. His arms went around her hips.

"Are you sure?" Cassie nodded. "Promise me, if you want to stop, that you mention it, promise me." Cassie kissed him in slid her tongue over his lips. In response Zhane opened his mouth slightly. To explore and deepen each other's 's hands slid to Cassies shoulder. He knead it. Cassie moaned in response. Push herself harder against him. She wanted to melt into him.

Cassie felt hardly how he deteriorated. Her legs hit the edge of the bed. Zhane lowered her on it. Now complete collection of hermouth. His hands exploring her body.

She moaned softly. His finger felt soft and ticklish on. Zhane searched lower in place. Kissing her lips, jaw and neck. He keptstroking her thighs. He found a spot on her neck. "Zhane" Cassie moaned. His hands slid under her blouse. Cassie helped himremove it. He stared at the divine body. Casssie blushed. Zhane put his hand up again. Her right breast fit perfectly in his hand and he began kneading. He lowered himself to her left breast. He took the nipple in his mouth and sucked. Her moaning told me he was good. His tongue stroked her chest.

But he wanted more from her, he slid his hand down even lower. Through her pajama pants, he felt damp. He smiled. He reachedinto her pajame pants. Cassie did not know what happened to her, when she felt him fondle. But she loved it. She buckled her hipsagainst his hand, when she wanted more. The room filled with intense screams of passion, it was almost forbidden.

Cassie was lying completely naked on the bed, when she escaped from her first orgasm. Zhane licked his fingers. "You tastedelicious," Cassie breathed heavily against it. She looked at Zhane. He wet his lips. He kissed her bare belly. Little kisses until hereached her clit. Cassie lost her mind.

"Oh. God, Zhane God! "He went deeper into her with his tongue, he felt her tension. With both hands he held her pressed flat against the bed. The intension became her too much. "Zhaneee!" she screamed. She came fully into his mouth. Cassie felt more than heart was beating fast.

She whimpered as he grinned at her face. He crawled back to her. Her body was shaking like a leaf. He caressed her arms, herneck, her cheek, her forehead. Zhane wiped the sweat away.

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly, bringing his lips to her neck. He planted soft kisses soothing. He felt her calm down. Cassie found the strength to speak again.

"Incredible," she whispered. Zhane caught her lips. All over again off the world, Cassie pulled him completely to herself. Cassie felt the bulb pressed against her belly. Her hand slid down. She reached her goal and grip. Zhane stretched. Cassie took advantage to get them to switch. One hand made circles around the bulb. With the other she went under his shirt. "Tell me, Zhane," she teased."What do you want?" She buckled her hips forward.

Zhane groaned. Cassie kept pressed herself flat against him. "Damn woman," he grunted. Cassie pulled his shirt over his licked her lips. She leaned over and kissed his neck. She continued to tease him. This Zhane drove crazy. He threshed to her now. He wanted her now. He could not wait. He turned them both. Cassie let a yelp. Zhane took her lips as property. He was dying hungry. He caressed her thight again.

"Zha ...Zhane I ?'

"I want you now, I pull it anymore. I need you. "He kissed her whole face. Cassie brought his lips to his ear.

"Take me then" Zhane swallowed. Cassie went flat on the bed. Their eyes crossed and neither was going to let go. Zhane began to take rid of his pants and everything else. Then he lay back over Cassie. His cock pressed just above her entrance. Cassies armswent around his neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked, he'd seen her insecure and frightened look. She nodded, biting her lip. Zhane gave her a gentle kiss.

"Will it hurt?" he got the question. He shook his head.

"You have lost your virginity so no. I will be very careful, if it hurts, give a call, okay? "She nodded again. Slowly he slid into felt something stabbing. A tear welled in her eyes.

"Zhane" she whispered.

"It's okay, it's okay." He placed kisses on her face, trying to calm her. He continued to go deeper. Cassie had him in a deadly , she thought back to that awful day. She forgot it soon, when she felt Zhane's warm touch on her arms. She finally began to enjoy. A wonderful feeling came over her.

"Mm, faster" Zhane got the ideal sign. Relieved, he went in and out of her, fast. "Harder, deeper ... yea like that Oooh, oooh my god "Zhane touched her spot. Her intense moaning filled the room once again.

"Fucking tight 'Zweetdruppeld were formed. Cassie built on. She moved into his rhythm. Up and down.

"Zhane. I'll come Zhaneee! "

"Me too, me too! Yell my name, baby, yell my name, Cassie! "

"Aaaahg"

"Zhaneeeee!" Both came at once and intensely. He filled her completely, with a few final push, they were both completely. Zhanerolled over with Cassie, still buried deep inside her. "That was ... That was ..." Cassie panted heavily. She did not found the word . "

"I know, babe," Zhane breathed heavily. Cassie felt his fast heart beat associated with hers.

"Zhane" said Cassie tired. Already drift to sleep. "You're still in me," her voice fell away.

"Then you have to get up." Cassie sighed tired. She placed her hands on his chest. Pushed herself up. Both groaned when theysepereated. Cassie fell promp next Zhane. "Tired" Zhane smiled. Cassie nodded. She rolled against Zhane. Arms between wrapped his around her. Both quickly into a deep sleep.

Cassie woke up when she felt a soft kiss on her lips. Pleased the lovely face. "Hi," she greeted.

'Hey' Zhane smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks for yesterday''

"You're welcome, you're my girlfriend now anyway, right?" Cassie kissed him in response. "I did not hurt you?" She shook her head."Good, because I would never forgive me," Cassie laid her head again against his chest. Her bare leg against his .

"I love you," she said.

"What?" She looked up.

"I love you," she repeated. Zhane was stunned. Cassie immediately thought that she said something wrong. She pushed away from him. "Sorry, I did not .." This time silenced by Zhane.

"I also love you" whispered Zhane, when he pushed away. "So do I."


	19. Annoying Ashley

Zhane was out of sight staring. Complete of the world._ Would she, mm. Maybe I should, no. What if?_

'Hey!' Zhane fell out of his chair. Confused, he looked up. Ashley looked down smiling at him. "Man, you scared' He sighed.

"If you suddenlysee you, yes" Ashley poked him playfully.

"What were you thinking?"

'?'

"You fell for a reason, confesse' Zhane puffed, and his cheeks were wide. He put his hands in his pockets and was silent. 'Zhaneee "Ashley whined.

"Well, you know, with all those events, etc."

"Aah, I do not believe you," Zhane shrugged. "Then don't," he said.

"Come on, tell '

'No' _Pleas stop_

"Please!"

'No' _Your annoying_

'Pretty please! " _Do not look at her, do not look at her her._

"What's going on here?" Cassie came walking inside. She looked sleepy and her hair was disheveled. "Zhane, that is, he is hiding something '

_Shut up, Ashley_

"Really, Zhane?"

"No, nothing, just think about the last days, not particularly '

"You're not sorry?"

"Sorry?" Ashley came between.

"No, not at all, why should I?" He scratched his head.

"Sorry?"

"I have to go now, see you later." Zhane squeaked out between them. Cassie sighed and shrugged.

"Ignore" Ashley said irritated. Cassie stuffed herself at the table. Her head on her hand.

"Hey, everything okay?" Ashley as a real friend, sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I guess ... It's just. Yesterday we, you know, "Ashley looked strangely at her. "Come on, think, I don't want to say it at loud. 'Huh?'

"Well, I Zhane, put 1 and 1 together '

"Aah, ew, he and you, that something I don't need to know 'turned Ashley is a bit off. She changed her mind. "What did you think, was it nice, amazing?"

'Ash! "

'All, tell, is he good' Cassie stood up. "How did it feel?" She walked away. Ashley went after. "Tell Cassie, can he kiss, does he '

"ASHLEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short, but I try to write a bit here and there, so don't be mad pleas.<strong>


End file.
